In Ways Only a Snow-Woman Can
by xshashimoto
Summary: My first story so if you are going to judge (and I humbly ask for it), please do so gently. " Basically, going to be a TsukunexMizore fanfic as the main couple but of course, the presence of the other girls requires a lot of harem experiences - otherwise, Rosario Vampire wouldn't be as entertaining, would it? Not sure where this is going but opinions would be awesome. :)
1. Chapter 1

In Ways Only a Snow-Woman Can

Tsukune awoke in his bed, his eyes still heavy from the day before. He stretched out his arms off to his side as his mouth opened to its widest as he forced out a yawn from the bottom of his chest. His eyes still half open, he glanced over to his alarm clock and uttered an annoyed groan. _7:03 am huh? _he thought to himself. _Guess I should really get up... _ He shook his head annoyingly as he swung his legs around - his hands already trying to push himself up to stand. He trudged slowly towards his desk near the window overlooking the courtyard outside the boys' dormitory and opened the curtains. The bright light blinded slightly, earning a slight groan as Tsukune forced his eyes to open. _Another day..._

Mizore looked up from a secluded part of the courtyard but she most definitely had a clear view to her favorite person's bedroom window. She crouched down behind a bush that was off to the right from the boys' dormitory hall with a ladder next to her feet, the sun's rays just catching the glass of the windows of the building. She looked onward with eager eyes, waiting for Tsukune to come to his window like he does every morning. _C'mon sleepy head... You're later than usual._ she thought to herself. Then, from a second story window, a drowsy teenager opens his window, his eyes still growing accustomed to the sunlight. _There you are, husband..._ With a smile on her lips and her lollipop dangling in her mouth, she gazes on the love of her life; dorky, sweet Tsukune. A slight blush comes to her cheeks as she notices his bare upper body - not huge, but toned with some muscle due to his training with Moka and the others, mainly in response to the past run-ins with the jealous boys at Yokai Academy.

"Now's my chance," Mizore said to herself as she picked up the ladder, taking quick glances around the courtyard before making a quick dash to underneath Tsukune's window. She stops abruptly and quietly at the building, propping the ladder at a good angle, making sure the bottom of it wasn't going to slide or give way. Tsukune was oblivious to the young yuki-onna that was attempting to sneak into his dormitory room. His back turned, he merely ignored the soft thud the ladder made when Mizore placed it as he walked sluggishly towards the bathroom to start his morning.

Tsukune turned around, leaving his bedroom window open to let in the warm air fill the room in order to help him wake up. He slouched forward, yawned slightly, and slowly turned the doorknob to his bathroom. As soon as he stepped in though, he felt the air in his room grow cold and a soft icy breeze swept over him. Shivering, he forcibly turned around to see Mizore staring at him blankly as she normally does. He looks behind her to see that the window, now closed, was the only way his friend could sneak up on him. He gives a bashful smile as he notices he's only in boxers and that here was another girl just cooly glancing over him.

"H-Hey, M-Mizo-r-re-chan," Tsukune shivered. He covered himself with a towel and hid behind the door to his bathroom. "How are you this morning?" his voice shaken due to his embarrassment and the cold air that was filling the atmosphere of his dorm room.

"Morning Tsukune-kun," replied the _yuki-onna _as cooly as she normally does, barely hinting anything with her facial expression. "You don't have to be so shy around me Tsukune-kun. As your future wife, you shouldn't hide anything from me," she stated matter-of-fact like. She slowly walked towards the frightened male teenager, slowly building up the ice around the dorm room.

"Oi! Mizore-chan!" yelped Tsukune as his lower body was enveloped with a block of ice that was similar to their first day of meeting each other. _Somehow, this scenario is rather nostalgic... _As he was looking down, inspecting the ice that was encasing him, Mizore slowly walked up towards him, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth as she brought her face towards his; mere inches separating the two teens' noses. The scent of her lollipop, skin, and hair enveloping his senses; his hair standing on end. Sure, she had come up this close to him, but why did this time feel so different as compared to the other times; why did _he _feel so different when it was _her_? His face immediately softened as he stared back into her cool blue-purple eyes. _So unique... Like a snowflake... _he thought to himself. He chuckled inwardly. _So corny... She'd laugh if she heard that..._

"Tsukune," Mizore said cooly, dropping the honorific from his name. "You feel so tense and uncomfortable. Do you need me to cool you down a little bit so you can relax?" she asked and the n displayed a sly smirk that foreshadowed an innuendo. "Or do you need me to warm you up in ways that only a snow-woman can?"

At this, Tsukune blushed a crimson red and looked away trying to hide his apprehension as to what he was expecting what could possibly happen next. He knew how much Mizore had "pressured" (if he could really call it that) the importance of fathering his children and how much she wanted Tsukune to be her husband and live in her village. He whispered, "Mizore-chan... It's not that I don't like you - I do; I care about you so much and could not and would not be able to think of a life without you. But you-"

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice echoed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizore and Tsukune both looked towards the door for different reasons - Mizore in annoyance and the latter in almost relief.

"Tsukune! Wake up! We're going to be late for class!" Moka yelled outside the door. She continued to knock more on the door, a little bit more forceful and louder this time.

Tsukune looked back at Mizore who hadn't moved away from him, still feeling her cool breath trickle down his body. She maintained her cool, blank expression and her gaze still fixed on the door but her hands had moved onto his chest. And for a moment, he saw her beauty truly for the first time. Her pale, white skin that was flawless in appearance and most likely in touch as well; her facial features that at first glance made her irresistibly cute but now made her incredibly beautiful; her purple hair that fell almost to her shoulders but seemed to caress her cheeks softly; but most of all, those purple-blue eyes that let off a cool and almost relaxing feeling onto him, easing him into comfort. He didn't feel threatened or even the least bit scared with Mizore standing in front of him. For a moment, just for a moment, he lost himself in her. Only the incessant pounding of Moka Akashiya was able to at least bring Mizore out of that moment and in doing so, brought Tsukune out of it as well.

"Coming Moka! I'll meet you outside!" yelled out Tsukune. The receding footsteps of the vampire was slowly heard as he answered. Mizore looked down in disappointment and in sadness and slowly stepped away from Tsukune. As she took each small step away from him, the ice encasing his body slowly started to melt away. Mizore backed towards his window, Tsukune was able to walk freely. But he felt guilty for some reason. He couldn't give Mizore what she asked for; what she _needed _from the one she loved the most. Mizore started to move towards the window and jump out the window when Tsukune made a quick dash towards her and gently grabbed her by the arm. Looking down, Tsukune couldn't face Mizore, who rarely ever showed much emotion, was now looking at him with shock and concern.

"Tsukune..." Mizore said softly. She had never expected him to do this and had he done this, she did not expect it to be her. She froze in place (funny for her to do so) and just stared wide eyed at Tsukune. And for a moment, he didn't say anything. _What's wrong with him? _she thought to herself. He was always so nervous, apprehensive almost every time she put herself upon him at every attempt of seducing him. Normally, he would be sweet and casually and nervously decline her advances out of pure respect for her. _Maybe he's just being weird... Besides, Moka is waiting for him... _The last thought almost brought tears to her eyes. Of course, Tsukune would pick the vampire over her and the rest of them. He had known her the longest and they were always together; he didn't even wince at the thought of his blood being sucked by her. If anything, he loved her just as much if not more than she did. Mizore hated her, but most of all she hated herself; to always be dragged along by Tsukune who was always too scared to choose out of five girls who he wanted to be with. They all loved him in their own way. Thus, now, she felt like she was fed up with how things were going. She tried to pull away and that was when she heard words that she only dreamed of him saying to her.

"Don't go..."

_Am I dreaming? Did he... No. I must be dreaming... There's no w- _Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsukune looked up to Mizore straight in the eye and smiled softly.

"Mizore..." whispered Tsukune, dropping the hononrific from her name. As much as he struggled to not show any sign of faltering, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable and bold at the same time; he struggled to keep his breath looking up at her. Then the sudden rush of the memory of her throwing herself out the window back at her village came crashing down upon him. He was reminded of the hurt and pain and shock he felt from the thought of losing her for something that wasn't her fault but still took the blame for. That is when something clicked inside Tsukune - he didn't want to be with Mizore. He _needed _to be with her. _Why now? _he thought to himself but now, he really couldn't care less; Tsukune was happy with himself that he finally had made up his mind on who he wanted to be with.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked worriedly; scared that he regretted saying words that again stole her heart by the young human.

"Mizore-chan, can you..." Tsukune began. _I'm so nervous... I know her answer but I still can't bring myself to ask this simple question. _"Can you... can you meet me on the roof after school? We haven't spent a lot of time alone for awhile and it is long overdue," he squeaked out with a small smile on his face. He loosened his grip on her arm and moved it towards her hand and took it gently. "Please?" he asked a little bit more positively, added with a reassuring smile.

_Me and Tsukune... Alone? _The thought of it simply overwhelmed her. Mizore blinked away the tears of happiness creeping onto her eyes but they overwhelmed her and trickled down her cheeks as she gave an assured smile that immediately gave away her answer. She stepped down from his window, took the lollipop from her mouth, and flung her arms around his neck and looked up at Tsukune. Tsukune instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and returned Mizore's gaze.

"Is that a yes?" Tsukune asked jokingly. Mizore chuckled softly and looked off to the side, causing a small bit of her hair to fall to the side of her face casually. Before she could move it out of the way and off to the side, Tsukune had reached up and had done so for her. He gently placed the hair behind her ears and gently slid his fingers down her neck and cupped her chin gently. The movement itself ignited sparks between the two - Tsukune could hardly control his breathing while Mizore seemed to inch herself closer to him pushing herself fully fleshed against the former. Mizore curled her arms tighter around Tsukune's neck and tilted her head to the side and parted her lips in the slightest, her eyes slowly closing halfway. Tsukune, did the same, tilting his head in the same direction of the _yuki-onna _and gently pushed his lips against hers, closing his eyes shut. Mizore melted into the moment and allowed herself to be lost in his arms - she inhaled sharply, instinctively putting her energy into the kiss alone, eyes now fully closed. Her lips pushed against Tsukune's and cooly slipped her tongue between his lips. The cold temperature of her tongue took him off guard and was warranted with a sharp inhale and a gentle quiver from the human teen. As much as Tsukune was inexperienced as anxious, he did his best to not disappoint Mizore; he parted his lips gently and allowed her tongue access, giving her full power to control the moment. Mizore pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth and pulled Tsukune towards a little bit more, causing him to lean more into her and to allow her tongue to explore. Tsukune in turn leaned in gently and gently massaged Mizore's tongue with his.

_Even now... He's a gentleman... _Mizore thought to herself. With Tsukune on her tongue, she was heating up internally and exponentially with each fleeting moment. After gently pushing down on Tsukune's tongue, she regrettably retracted her tongue from his mouth and pulled it back into her own. A small trail of saliva was loosely connected between the lips of the two teenagers and was soon broken by Tsukune looking away in embarrassment. Mizore smiled with a blush of her own and gently placed her lollipop back into her mouth.

"Sorry... I had to end it because I was getting a little too warm on the inside," Mizore said with a smirk on her lips. Tsukune became slightly wide-eyed at the statement and nervously scratched his cheek. "But, you're a pretty good kisser, Tsukune," she added with wink.

"You- you think so?" Tsukune nervously chuckled in reply. He closed his eyes and started to rub the back of his head.

"I know so. Besides, I would like to try a little bit longer after school today," Mizore replied.

"Oh, okay," Tsukune stuttered out. "I'll be there."

Mizore turned to leave towards the window and looked back at Tsukune. "Does this make us a couple?"

Tsukune smiled softly and nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it does." Mizore smiled brightly and opened his window and jumped out towards the courtyard. Tsukune walked towards the window and looked out to watch her leave. Not surprised to not be able to see her anywhere or a ladder for that matter, he smiled to himself and closed the window. As he locked it, a realization rail-roaded him and immediately his mood went from happy to shocked and scared.

_Crap! How the hell am I going to break this to everyone?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the boys' dormitory housing, three girls were waiting outside together chatting amongst themselves loudly. Although the bystanders would cast glances towards the three girls, there was no real need of concern; this happened on a daily basis and today seemed to be just like any other day. The three girls? A pink-haired vampire; the school's number one idol, Moka Akashiya; a blue-haired busty succubus, Kurumu Kurono; and a small young witch, Yukari Sendo. All three with one common goal - being the source of Tsukune Aono's affections. Regardless, the three seem to get along well as friendly rivals. Sort of...

"Hey, where's Tsukune? We're going to be late if he doesn't come out soon," Moka exclaimed. "He's usually here by now." The pink-haired vampire furrowed her brows a little bit and glanced towards the boys' dormitory worriedly.

"Oh please. You're just getting impatient because your getting hungry and you just want Tsukune for his blood," Kurumu mused at the vampire, smirking at mentioning one of the few things that Moka did that gave everyone, including Tsukune, some sort of level of discomfort.

"Eh?! That's not true!" Moka snapped back. "I mean, yes his blood is rather delicious -"

"See?! He's just breakfast to you. Unlike you, I truly appreciate my Mate of Fate and will do just about anything to make him happy," Kurumu stated proudly.

"Oh whatever, Boobzilla!" Yukari interjected. "With those traps of death you called breasts, you'll suffocate Tsukune before he even had a chance to see what kind of woman I am!" the young witch exclaimed proudly while throwing her fist high up into the air.

Moka stared at Yukari, slightly embarrassed at the type of comment that came out of the twelve year old witch whilst Kurumu processed what the former was saying; once it did, the succubus broke out laughing uncontrollably. Eventually, she regained her composure and wiped away the tears from laughing so hard with her fingers and managed to make a coherent sentence.

"Yukari, you really are naive! Just what about do you think you have that can be considered to be womanly?" Kurumu jested. "For example, when we first met you, you were so childish! And besides, real women have this," she stated as she shimmied her hands down her voluptuous figure, taunting the young and *cough* underdeveloped witch.

"So don't go think-" The succubus was interrupted by a golden washtub falling out of nowhere and onto her head. The force of it alone was able to render the unsuspecting blue-haired teenager unconscious as her eyes turned to large X's and her body fell crumpled to the floor. All the while, Yukari was holding her wand in her hand, a large look of annoyance written on her face; her cheeks were puffed and her eyes closed shut as she was trying to hold onto her anger.

"Don't go thinking just because those floatation devices you call 'breasts', you automatically are more attractive than me! I'm absolutely positive that Tsukune does not care all that much about bodily figures! If anything, it seems to _kill _him more than anything!" screeched Yukari, clearly annoyed with her friend.

"Girls! Please! Can we just get along for once without fighting like we normally do?" pled Moka.

Before both girls were able to retaliate, knowing the fact that Moka was generally well liked by both gender crowds at Yokai Academy for basically everything about her, Tsukune yelled out to call for their attention. "Good morning everyone!" He still carried his usual smile and kind demeanor, but he was still apprehensive about how this day was going to go; and for another particular reason, outright scared for his life and that of his newfound girlfriend. _How are they going to take it? I know I shouldn't be scared about this - at least now I am able to give everyone some type of closure._

"Good morning Tsukune!" squealed the young witch as she ran towards him. He smiled warmly as she approached him. _Yukari really is just too young for me - she's really that younger sister that I never had - I love her for _that_, not romantically._

"Morning Tsukune-kun..." Moka gently said as she walked close to Tsukune, a warm smile on her face. He returned her smile with one of his and a slight nod in addition. _Moka is my first real friend but I feel like for me, that she'll always be that friend that I always wanted. Sure, in the beginning, I had romantic feelings for her; both Mokas actually, but I don't think things will ever be more._

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun!" yelled out Kurumu as she jumped onto poor Tsukune as he instantly became overwhelmed and embellished in the midst of the busty succubus's bosom. _That just leaves Kurumu... I hate the thought of breaking the hearts of three of my friends but for her, I feel the most guilt for. Even more so than Moka; I could always tell her feelings for me were real and that she wanted nothing more for me to officially call her mine and for me to be hers. But it is _exactly _that thought that has prevented me from doing so: to be her Mate of Fate, I just always see myself as a slave for her to live off of - much like Moka drinking my blood. Mizore really is the closest one to... My humanity..._

The thought alone was a constant reminder of who he used to be. Who he was now was a very different person when he first came here. He, who had never had a friend in his life, was blessed with the company of six beautiful girls, all with different personalities and qualities that he loved each one dearly for and all each he was determined to protect - even with his life if called upon. Which reminded him of Ruby and Kokoa. Kokoa was much like Inner Moka and at times, she was a bigger handful to handle than the latter. And like the others, she had her cute moments that at times seemed irresistible. Ruby was a handful on a different scale - the oldest of the six and probably the most vulgar; almost rivaling forwardness and perverseness with Kurumu and Mizore.

Unfortunately as all this was going on in his head, Tsukune was quickly losing oxygen; his face was becoming blue whilst his eyes as Kurumu seemed to squeeze him ever so tightly in between her breasts. The feeling was good but the huge downside was that it would be last thing he'd ever experience before passing on from this life. _As much as a normal guy should be enjoying this, given the situation I am currently in, I'm actually dreading this... _

"Hey Kurumu! You're suffocating him again!" screamed Moka and Yukari as the duo tried to pry the succubus off of the poor teenager. With a little bit of difficulty, the succubus was almost literally torn away from Tsukune as he lay there circles in his eyes and border-line unconscious. A line of drool was hanging out of his mouth and his ghost was hovering at the same orifice. Yukari and Moka seemed to be glaring with lightning at Kurumu as the latter simply giggled innocently but still seemed to return the gaze with the same amount of intensity. _They're just mad that I still hold a candle to them in terms of body appearances and the physical intimacy that's between me and Tsukune. I just gotta keep this up... _thought the succubus.

"I'm sorry?" Kurumu said half-heartedly. Moka and Yukari could only sigh and shake their head as they released their friend. "I just can't help it - hugging Tsukune like that..." Kurumu said dreamingly. The vampire and young witch could breathe in annoyance and turned towards the unconscious teenager.

"We should probably check up on him..." Yukari said.

"Yeah... We should make sure he's alright," agreed Moka.

"Just don't bite him, blood-sucker!" Kurumu spat annoyingly at Moka. Everyone knew how often Moka seemed to do more harm than good simply out of instinct. Moka shot Kurumu another glare but it disappeared just as quickly since she was used to this type of mood of conversation between her and Kurumu.

Just as the girls were going to move forward to check up on the poor boy, icicle shards landed in front of them in the formation of a wall - right at the feet of the three girls. The girls looked at the shards fearfully for a moment before realizing just who could have created such things. That was when Mizore cooly walked over to the unconscious Tsukune and under the protection and lack of action of her friends, gently knelt beside him and pulled him close to her.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," stated Mizore, putting heavy influence on the last word.

Then, all of a sudden, the atmosphere of that morning suddenly changed from comical annoyance to heavy rage and anger.

- Hey guys! I apologize for being late in uploading. Things have been a little difficult the past week with the upcoming fall semester - I have finally gotten my financial situation under control and will now be trying to spend more time keeping this story going for you guys. ^_^ I will try to update within a week or every two weeks of each chapter, giving myself plenty of time to try and not disappoint you wonderful readers. Btw, thank you to all of the new followers, the new favorites, and those who took time to review! You guys are keeping me going more than you know. Thank you once again. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

As Mizore held Tsukune tightly to her chest, gently stroking his hair, the other girls that morning were just staring with a killing intent at the boy of their dreams and the _yuki-onna_ that had just used a title that indicated the existence of a relationship. Going through their minds, surely what the snow-woman gave was nothing more than what they intended to give to Tsukune? There was no way that Tsukune had already had made his decision and they had lost to _her?! _As much as it annoyed them, the boy was spineless - making a decision amongst their group seemed so far off into the future. In the meanwhile, each girl was hopeful and would have done _anything _to sway Tsukune's affections in their favor. And now, here was one of their friends, having the audacity to make it appear that she was in a relationship with Tsukune...

Kurumu was the first to speak and with the amount of rage and killing intent fueling her, it would probably be more fitting to call it screaming or yelling. "Hey, Frosty! What do you mean 'sweetheart'? We all know how much you want Tsukune only to make babies so why so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?!"

Yukari chimed in in attempt to help verify that this was indeed not what the trio thought and that Mizore was just trying to throw herself even further at Tsukune - something that the young witch wouldn't be surprised at. "Agreed! I find it highly unlikely that Tsukune would willingly let you act as his girlfriend and play along with the idea!"

Moka kept quiet for the time being. She, unlike the two girls who were denying any inferences that their minds were torturing them with, was being lectured by her inner self.

_I find it hard to believe that Tsukune would pick Mizore... _

_**Of course not! We saw him first, became the friends which were firsts for all three of us, we have saved his life on numerous occasions! I'm absolutely sure that that snow fairy could not have beaten all of us!**_

___I know! I thought that it was so obvious that he would pick us... It just feels so right... And yet, why do I get the feeling- _

_**No! I will not allow you to maintain this type of self-torture! I don't know why I have to keep reminding you this all of the time but your emotions and actions affects me as much as it affects you!I will not allow myself, or you for that matter, to undergo this mental self-demeanor! **_

__Finally, Moka spoke up for everyone to hear. "Mizore, as much as I'm sure that this is all a very large understanding, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Yukari and Kurumu both gaped openly at Moka like she was crazy; half-expecting a certain side of her, a silver haired, red-eyed side to be exact, to come out and wreak havoc. But, they said nothing and awaited. Surely the vampire had more to say on the matter. "But, I would like to hear what Tsukune has to say on the matter - I want to hear it from him."

All eyes soon averted their way towards the teenage boy. The trio with fear; fear of uncertainty and of losing the boy they all love to another girl whilst his present girlfriend was now concerned as to whether or not Tsukune was too ashamed or now unsure of the whole relationship wit her. Finally back to his senses after being almost smothered to death by Kurumu, Tsukune was getting up to his feet. And with him, he was having an internal battle with himself on how to tell them. He wanted his relationship with Mizore; even if things weren't going to work out, she at least deserved a chance - also, didn't _he _also deserve a chance to try things out with one of them as well? But, if he wanted to show all of them that he was serious about relationships, he had to do this; he had to get them to understand that he was MIzore now.

Mizore clung tightly to his arm as Tsukune cleared his throat. The usual stoic mask that she wore on her face was gone now and the raw fear and anxiety was written on her face as clear as day. _Oh please Tsukune... Don't tell me you regret saying we're a couple... _Tears had already to start filling her eyes but they were quickly dispatched when Tsukune reached down and grabbed her hand and entangled his fingers into hers. And as quickly as she feared the worst, she became happy and relieved that so far, he had told her that he wanted to be with her.

_Mizore, please back me up on this... _Tsukune thought to himself. "Look girls, I know that I haven't been the most gracious to all of you. I have dragged you along by not making up my own decision regarding on who I want to date romantically," Tsukune began. He looked up at the three girls that he had not chosen and already the tears were forming within their eyes. Tsukune for a moment, faltered in finding his voice, but a familiar determination that only erupted at times of crisis of his friends when they were in danger filled him up. _I can't stop now. They need this... I need this... _He continued, "And the reason being was that, I didn't want to break three hearts at the cost of fulfilling one. I love you all as my friends - the few people in my life that I could never see myself without. But," he squeezed Mizore's hand tighter for strength and verification that she was with him all the way. He glanced down and Mizore gave a small smile and a nod. It was enough to keep him going. "I have decided that Mizore is the one I want as my girlfriend." From the outside, Tsukune sounded off as if he was one hundred percent sure and confident in himself and his girlfriend. He just hoped it was enough to hide the amount of guilt taking over his whole body. _Please... Let me- no. Let us get through this... _He glanced towards Mizore and as she smiled warmly at him, he felt the weight from his chest and shoulders suddenly become lighter. _I have you, Mizore... It is enough. _

Mizore and Tsukune looked towards the girls standing in front of them. Each one of them looked as if they had been physically struck and thrown under a bus by the one person who they loved the most. Yukari fought back to hold her tears, balling up her fists and holding her sides; using all of her strength to prevent herself from breaking down in front of everyone but she was the first one to break. Choked sobs were heard from the twelve year old and the group and others could only watch as Yukari took off towards the school building where classes were held. Moka's lips and chin trembled as small streams of tears trickled down her cheeks and onto the ground. She closed her eyes shut and shook her head fervently to rid the tears off of her face and Tsukune swore he saw the iris on the rosario slimmer and glow red. Tsukune could only imagine what the Inner Moka looked like as she heard the conversation outside. Moka then turned away from the couple and took off in the same direction as Yukari towards the school. The only one left standing was Kurumu. Kurumu, still reeling from shock, had not attempted to hide her sadness, disappointment, and frustration from not having the feelings for Tsukune being returned to her. Being a succubus and watching and listening to your Mate of Fate tell you that genuine feelings aren't returned made the devastation register on a higher level than Moka, Yukari, Ruby, or even Kokoa could ever experience. The poor succubus closed her eyes tight and instead of running towards the school building like her two friends, she took off past Tsukune and Mizore and towards the girls' dormitories; tears falling to the ground as quickly as Kurumu took off.

Tsukune held his head down in shame and guilt - he loved all of them and watching them cry and be in pain was the last thing he wanted to see. It was hard and a heavy toll was always planted on him when he saw tears of sadness from one of them; watching three of them breakdown had nearly destroyed him within. Mizore sensed the internal conflict occurring within him and grabbed onto his hand tightly with both of hers and gave a warm smile towards Tsukune. Tsukune returned her warmth with a squeeze of the hand and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Feeling a little bit better, Tsukune took Mizore by the hand and together went towards the school building to start the day.

From behind a tree and away from the main path of school, a certain red-headed and red-tempered female vampire leaned with her arms across. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek and her head was lowered to hide her emotions from the rest of the world. However, for mixed reasons, her main emotion wasn't loss or depression. Instead, it was a mixture of hatred, anger, and frustration towards a certain teenager.

"Aono Tsukune, I'll teach you a lesson for messing with vampires' feelings!" Kokoa cursed under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

The school day continued on like any normal day; Miss Nekonome went through the basic lessons like normal, general education concerning the human histories of Japan, America, and other Western civilizations whilst touching on the literature works that was produced by them as well; math class with Miss Kagome went along the same with Tsukune and the others (with the exception of Moka and Yukari) not knowing what in the world she was lecturing on; the boys and girls split up into their classes for gym - the boys played soccer while the girls did tennis. Everything seemed to be normal overall. Tsukune was thankful that, somehow, everyone had managed to get through the day without being at each other's throats. However, to say that there wasn't any tension between the unusual group at Yokai Academy that consisted of six gorgeous young women and an average looking young man would be a bold-faced lie. By lunch break, the tension was extremely obvious.

For starters, the group wasn't sitting together anymore. By the time Tsukune had received his lunch for the day, Mizore had automatically clung onto him by his waist. As much as Tsukune in the past would have been outwardly uncomfortable with the physical contact that he was now receiving from Mizore, he was just a little startled that he was not at all uncomfortable with how he was acting. _Of course you're not startled or uncomfortable... You're dating her, you idiot. _Mizore just looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend with a soft smile on her face and leaned in and kissed Tsukune on the cheek. The human teenager immediately blushed a crimson red and smiled warmly at Mizore, returning a soft kiss on the lips back. The _yuki-onna _turned a tomato red instantly and looked forward to try and hide her blush. _She's so cute when she does that... _Tsukune thought. The couple then set off out of the cafeteria as mulitple pairs of eyes followed them.

From her usual seat in the cafeteria, Yukari had watched with teary eyes the outwardly affection that was being displayed between Mizore and Tsukune. She could only watch in agony; witnessing physical contact that she desperately longed for to take place between herself and the boy of her dreams. With choked back sobs, she grudgingly turned towards her food and forcefully attempted herself to eat. All the while though, the food tasted bland and served no real purpose than to give her basic necessity of survival. As she was about to take her third mouthful of food, she stopped and gently placed her _hashi _back on the tray and closed her eyes tight in frustration and sorrow. _I can't eat... With Tsukune taken away from me, living doesn't seem to matter... Lunch, food; even life seems so dull without having him so close to me... I mean, I wouldn't have minded sharing him with Moka but seeing him with Mizore, she's not going to let me near him... She loves him too much... _Yukari shot up out of her seat and broke off in full sprint out of the cafeteria, letting her legs carry her.

As Yukari continued her sprint throughout campus, ignoring all of the concerned stares coming from her schoolmates, she noticed the color of a familiar yellow vest hidden behind a dying tree. She slowed down and stopped, wondering if she should try to talk to Kurumu. She knew how much Kurumu cared about Tsukune and how open and genuine she was to him, even if her methods and actions seemed to be a bit forward; but then again, the only one who wasn't extremely forward were Moka and sometimes, she thought Kokoa had some feelings for Tsukune as well. As she made up her mind, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked slowly towards Kurumu. Yukari tried to not make much noise - she didn't want to make her presence known immediately nor did she want to scare her friend. As she got closer, she walked around the tree off to the side to try and see and confirm it Kurumu was there. The sounds of tired sniffles and heavy breathing were heard and Kurumu had pulled her knees towards her; her head buried in between them. Her body shook with each choked sob and due to the heavy release of emotions, Kurumu had entered her succubus form - purple bat wings hanging over her and her nails were sharp, long, and pink. Yukari looked down and understood that just maybe, Kurumu was having the hardest time out of all of them, not to mention Ruby and Kokoa must've known by now.

"Kurumu?" Yukari said softly to try and get her friend's attention as she leaned forward. The succubus slowly lifted her head towards the young witch and sniffled. Yukari instantly saw the shape her friend was in: Kurumu's eyes were red and puffy, her skin on her face was red, and her mouth almost seemed to be stuck in a natural frown of depression. But as soon as Kurumu saw the same emotion on her friend's face, she forced a small smile and wiped her tears from her eyes with her fingers as her nails and wings retracted back.

"Hey, Yukari," Kurumu said. She inhaled deeply to try and compose herself but Yukari knew that Kurumu was putting up a front. She smiled softly at her friend and sat down across from her with her back against a tree across from the succubus. "What's up?" queried Kurumu.

Yukari looked down at the ground and whispered to the point where Kurumu barely heard what she said. "Come on, Kurumu. You know what's going on," Yukari replied, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Kurumu said quietly as she forced a chuckle to help keep the tears from flowing down her face once more. _C'mon Yukari, that's why I was out here... Alone... _

"I'm not taking it very well," Yukari paused, pondering if she could keep going to ask Kurumu the rhetorical question that she wanted to ask all of her friends. "How are you doing?"

Kurumu looked at the ground and brought her knees closer to her chest and inhaled shakily. "What do you think, Yukari? Do I _look _like I'm doing okay?! That I would rather die than watch my Tsukune love another woman from the sidelines?! That hearing my Mate of Fate saying 'I love you' to someone else kills me over and over?!" She glared at Yukari with eyes flooded with tears - the reminder of the new couple that was Tsukune and Mizore. Before she lashed out again at her friend, she broke down again and hid her head in between her knees. Yukari crawled next to Kurumu and sat next to her, her shoulder almost touching Kurumu's. As her friend continued sobbing, the young witch lifted her arms and allowed her hands to hover just above Kurumu's shoulders; uncertain if physical contact was the best thing she could do to help ease her friend's suffering. After a moment's thought, Yukari put on a small smile and gently lowered her hands on Kurumu's shoulders. She gave a small squeeze to Kurumu's shoulders and scooted closer so that the outside part of their legs were touching. After a few moments, Kurumu's sobs slowly subsided and surprised Yukari by turning quickly and embraced her in a tight hug. Yukari returned her friend's embrace after a split second of registration and closed her eyes.

"It kills me too..."

Moka Akashiya was seen alone today on the rooftop of Yokai Academy. A look of sadness and deprivation clung heavily on her facial features; the strain affecting the physical, psychologically, and emotional aspects of her body. She felt tired; her eyes heavy from shedding tears, her stomach felt empty but no longer yearned for blood or food, and her throat and nose hurt from the mucus running through them. The vampire sniffled and rubbed her nose with her finger. Leaned forward with her arms held in front of her stomach onto the railing overlooking the entrance, she looked into the distance towards the boys' dormitory building. Only one thing was on her mind. _Tsukune..._

_**Hey! Why are you still moping up here?! You know what's going on now, right?! Tsukune is in the arms of that snow woman doing Kami knows what and you're thinking about him?! Unacceptable, Omote!**_

__"Hey, you can't talk! You lost him just as I did! So don't think I'm alone in this 'moping'!" Outer Moka snapped back towards her rosary. Although she was not extremely aware of it at first, Omote was able to tell that Ura was hurting just as much as she was. The black iris that was embellished in red light had grown dim and the energy seemed to wane. "So, Ura-san! You love Tsukune just as much as I do! Don't deny it!"

_**Oh please! Like I would stoop down to that human's level after what he did to us!**_

__"Thank you for clearing that up," Omote said. "He was my first friend... We were both our first friends... And we've been through so much. Quite honestly, I know that all of the girls and I are good friends; like sisters almost, but he's the only one I can't see myself without."

_**Look, why don't you take Tsukune away from Mizore? If you don't want to do it, then let me out and then I'll do it for you if you can't get your hands dirty, you goody two shoes.**_

__"No," Omote stated flatly. "I want Tsukune - I'll get him myself."


	6. Chapter 6

At the front of Yokai Academy, a young woman was seen sweeping the open courtyard that welcomed individuals into at its entrance. Ruby Tojo, the eldest of the group of what some students were referring to as the "Harem of Yokai", was doing one of her many mundane activities and responsibilities that have been given to her during her stay. However, there wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky attitude that used to surround her and affect those around her. As she barely moved her broom from side to side, mindlessly doing the same action over and over, her mind ran the same sentence that plagued her and other members of the said "harem".

_ Tsukune and Mizore are together... Tsukune and Mizore are together... Tsukune... Mizore... Together..._

She couldn't believe it. She came to this academy after losing her home with her mistress after the first time she met Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. After she saw how sweet, caring, and understanding Tsukune was, she fell for him immediately; much like the beautiful girls that also had clung onto him. Ruby had found out (the hard way) the capacity that humans were capable of and had hated them without a second thought, until he came into her life. Tsukune Aono, the only boy in her life that made her see that there were still individuals in this world, yokai or human, with the capacity to love and to give love in return; Tsukune Aono, the first and only love of her life. And now, after at first hearing rumors from other students throughout the day and then later confirmed by her friends and by actually seeing Tsukune and Mizore walking arm in arm with each other at the end of the school day, Ruby was devastated to the core.

"How do I go on seeing him in the arms of another woman?" she said to herself. She was used to seeing Tsukune from off to the side with Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka throwing themselves all over him but his affections were always given unconditionally to everyone and not to one individual girl. That was another thing that Ruby found so admirable with him - he loved each and every one no more than any other of the girls. And despite his original state of being a mere human in a dangerous world of monsters with a majority of them hating his race, Tsukune would always throw himself in harm's way for the sake of safety of his friends. Knowing that, it wasn't surprising at all that he was surrounded with so many attractive girls - even Kokoa for that matter.

She suddenly stopped her sweeping motion when an epiphany entered her mind. Her eyes widened out of the sheer shock of her mind having the capacity to think that. Ruby felt the fear of how terrifying she could really be if she were to do that to Tsukune and Mizore and there was always the possibility that it would affect the other girls as well. The girls around Tsukune were the first friends she ever had in her entire life and Mizore was no exception to that rule. She shook her head violently to shake the idea from her mind. _No! No way am I going to that! That's crazy! I love Tsukune and I would do almost anything to make him happy - but I won't destroy his current happiness with Mizore... _Again, that same thought crept back into her mind; only this time, it would not be shaken away from her mind just from violently moving her back and forth. _Granted... Just because he's going out with Mizore doesn't mean I can't tell him that I will _always_ be there for him - no matter what... _

"Ruby!" a high-pitched voice came from off to the side of her. Ruby was instantly shaken from her train of thoughts as she turned to see Yukari walking with Kurumu. _That's odd... _Ruby thought to herself. _Since when did Yukari choose to hang out with Kurumu when Tsukune isn't around? _

"Good afternoon, Yukari, Kurumu," replied Ruby as she greeted her friends individually. She gave a slight bow to both and the two girls returned the favor. "What's going on?" Kurumu didn't look like she was going to answer - she folded her arms onto her stomach and held her sides tightly as she tried to hide the emotional and psychological pain she was currently enduring. Ruby noticed this immediately and focused more on Yukari.

"Not much, Ruby. I take it you've heard the tragedy today?" Yukari answered with annoyance and sadness.

_Oh... That's what they wanted to talk about... _Ruby sighed and gave a forced small smile. "Yes, I heard that Tsukune is dating Mizore now. I'm sad but I don't think I blame him for making his choice. He finally made one for once," Ruby replied, hoping to maintain the calm that she sensed was going to give way any moment now. Kurumu's _yokai _energy was enough evidence for that.

"That frosty bitch..." cursed Kurumu under her breath but it was loud enough for the two witches to hear it. Her gaze was off towards the path that led to the boys' and girls' dormitories and so was her killing intent that made Ruby and Yukari uncomfortable.

"Kurumu, please stay calm," Ruby urged quietly. "I'm sure that if Tsukune had picked you out of all of us, she'd be saying the same thing about you. But, looks like Tsukune is adamant about his decision and we should respect that - for the time being." As Ruby had finished her sentence, she instantly closed her mouth tight and gripped her broom nervously as she averted her gaze towards the ground. She had hoped Yukari and Kurumu had not heard it but it was in vain; both Kurumu and Yukari both looked towards their friend with a look that described shock and curiousity.

"What do you mean?" asked the two younger girls.

"Eh..." Ruby stammered. "I met nothing by that - just that we should leave Tsukune be for the time being."

"'For the time being'?" asked Kurumu as she walked closer to Ruby. A cuniving smile crept up to Kurmu's lips and Ruby could tell that Kurumu had had the same intent as her, except Kurumu was much more adamant and positive about doing it.

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Yukari chimed in. She still did not know what the other two girls were planning, yet. Yukari may have been the smartest but after Moka, she was still the most innocent. However, because she was the smartest, it did not take long for her to be two and two together and understand what Ruby had subconsciously slipped out of her mouth. _She can't possibly be thinking that... Could she?_

Kurumu had advanced onto Ruby more strongly now, forcing Ruby to back up into a pillar that ended one part of the gates that covered the entrance to the school building. Ruby was nervous; she never had seen Kurumu like this - the aura of hostility and aggressiveness filled the space between them but it was all one sided.

"I- I- I don't know, wh- what you mean, Kurumu," stuttered out Ruby as she seemed to get smaller in front of Kurumu.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, witch," stated the succubus aggressively. "Did you really think you're the only one with plans to split up Mizore and Tsukune? I'm sure you've been thinking about it all day - finding a way to have Tsukune make you his 'toy'." Kurumu was clearly playing on Ruby's masochistic nature that everyone in the group knew about. She was the first one to start Tsukune on his training when he was first trying to control the vampire blood coursing within him - she was chained to Tsukune by his right hand and every time Tsukune failed to direct the _yokai _energy properly, it would wind up surging through to Ruby, harming her in the process. But of course, the class-A masochist had enjoyed it immensely, urging Tsukune to continue. Ruby had blushed slightly at the thought of that event and the perverted thoughts she had of Tsukune doing many naughty things to her that would clearly disturb any other of the girls.

Yukari looked on towards her fellow witch and her succubus friend with eyes glazed over with fear and concern. Here were the two more sexually explicit girls (besides Mizore) out of their little group and if Yukari thought she knew better, the pair were getting ideas on how to split up Mizore and Tsukune. Granted yes, she was hurt by Tsukune's decision but it was not anyone else's place but his to make his choice. Still, what was this nagging feeling that has been there since Tsukune broke all of their hearts that came scratching its way back her chest? Yeah, she was jealous - she knew a three-way relationship with him and Moka was impossible and so she just focused more on Tsukune. Yes, she was depressed that she wasn't the most loved even though she knew she couldn't compete with Moka - if anything, she was the top candidate - or so she thought. But was she angry? Was that what it was? Or was it frustration? After going through all of that to try and even the playing field with Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu while she tried to help Kokoa, she felt like Tsukune didn't notice her - at least in the way she was hoping for.

"Hey, Yukari!" Kurumu shouted to get her attention. Yukari looked towards her way and she knew with that smirk on her face that the succubus was planning something. Ruby, looked defeated and had obviously succumbed to some sort of plan. "Do you want Tsukune for yourself or not?"

Out on the roof of Yokai Academy, a young couple was seen enjoying their lunch - mainly due to each other's company. Tsukune Aono was now sitting alone with Mizore Shirayuki, the girlfriend of his choice. Tsukune was comfortably and quietly munching on his sandwich while Mizore just rested her head on his left shoulder, her arms wrapped around his. The meal thus far had been pleasurable and not much had been said; Mizore had always been one of few words which made the silence surprisingly comfortable. Tsukune finished the last of his sandwich and placed the wrappers inside the containers. After he had done so, Mizore was looking into his eyes intently - love and something else seemed to glaze over her eyes. What it was however, the poor guy couldn't figure out. Until...

"Ah! Mizore -!" Tsukune was startled to find Mizore's tanktop strap sliding off of her shoulder exposing much of her and part of breasts. _Soft, white, smooth, flawless... NO! Stop that! _Tsukune mentally chided himself. But he couldn't help himself; the blush and the growing bulge in his pants were more than willing to betray the embarrassing arousal that was now engrossing him. Mizore's face remained stoic but inwardly, she was blushing like mad. _She's so beautiful..._

"Tsukune," Mizore began she inched herself closer to him, almost crawling on top of him. "I know you and I aren't married, yet, but still, I want you to make me yours," her tone written with seduction, lust, and love.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you like Chapter 6 but I do humbly ask this from you: I am deeply conflicting regarding a lemon in this scene. Yes, the rating I gave this story is indeed M. However, I do not know if you, my followers; who have given me so much inspiration and motivation to continually posting, would indeed like to see where I take this. Simply PM me your opinions or a review would be well appreciated. Also, Shirayuki Mizore has suggested I do make the chapters a little bit longer and I have no intention of denying my readers anything. I just am curious as to whether you all feel the same way. Again, thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It means very much to me. ^_^ Until then. **


	7. Update

**Hey Guys! :( I know I haven't updated lately but I just need you all to know that I am working really hard in producing a longer, quality chapter for you all. My 3rd college semester for me just started and I am under quite a bit of pressure to perform exceptionally well, leaving me less time for you guys. T_T I'm sorry; I am thinking about you guys. I just hope I will not leave you all wondering what the hell is going to happen next for a long time. I hope by this weekend you will have the seventh chapter - btw, there is a lemon so... yeah... I guess you can say I am purposely taking my sweet time with it because I want it to be amazing! ^_^ I humbly ask that you stay tuned and your patience with me will be unwavering. I promise, it will not go unnoticed nor will I fail to return to you all via the seventh chapter. Hope you all are doing well. **

**xshashimoto**

**P.S.: In order to establish a good friendship with my readers and reviewers, if you have any suggestions or would like to see something specific, send me an email at and I will consider it. Or, hell, if you want to talk, that's fine with me as well. Let me know who you are (Fanfic username of course or your real name - whichever is more comfortable) so I don't think random people be stalking me... And yet, here I am writing a MizorexTsukune fanfic. -_-" Plus, I was thinking about doing a Soul Eater fanfic when I have more time or if the story writes itself. See you guys soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Tsukune just laid there beneath Mizore as she crawled more on top of him, their legs intertwined with each other's; Mizore's right knee was mere centimeters away from his crotch. Her baggy sweater loosely hung from her body, drooping so that the cloth touched Tsukune's school uniform. Also as consequence, Tsukune, if he dared to avert his eyes from Mizore's, he would be blessed with viewing the tank top and the cleavage that lay hidden past her sweater. But what had more of a presence was Mizore's cool breath that was trickling on his lips. He could taste her breath; the lemon flavor of her lollipop mixed with her own breath and tongue drove him over the edge. Tsukune struggled to compose himself.

He propped himself up on one arm and lifted his other hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently. Her presence overwhelmed his senses and his mind struggled to comprehensively process everything. Tsukune lost himself in the azure whirlpools - those gems, a mixture of purple and blue jewels that increased her beauty exponentially. Why had he not noticed her beauty sooner? Why did it take him so long to see her for the beautiful young woman that she was? It mattered not now; here she was, giving herself to him; mind, body, and soul. How could he say no to the girl that loved him most and to the girl that he loved with a passion that would go on unblemished?

Tsukune smiled and leaned in, meeting her lips with his in a gentle but passionate kiss. With his head tilted to the left, he allowed himself to lock lips with her and traced her lips gently with his tongue as he gently closed his eyes doing so. Mizore closed her eyes instantly and reached her hand behind his head, intertwining her fingers into his dark hair and pushing her body weight fully on to him. As she parted her lips, Tsukune could feel her tongue dart forth and intercept his as he tried to slyly get the jump on Mizore. Tongues intertwining with each other, he smiled as they clashed; battling for ground to see who would be the dominant one in this embrace. Tsukune wrapped his lips gently around Mizore's tongue and sucked ever so gently. The effect was instantaneous; a moan emerged from the back of her throat, making her tongue vibrate in his lips, a warmth emanating from her sex buzzed incessantly and uncontrollably. Then, deciding to tease his girlfriend, Tsukune pulled away with her tongue in between her lips and eventually off the tip of her tongue and opened his eyes. Mizore's eyes signaled the overall frustration and lust and hunger that needed to be satisfied and here was her boyfriend denying her that. Before she could do anything about it, Tsukune put his index and middle fingers to her lips.

"My room? Tonight? Fifteen minutes after lights out?" Tsukune offered. _Oh shit! _thought both the teens. _Did I just...? __**Did he just ask me to...? **_Tsukune's breath caught in his throat and his eyes pleaded that he would get an answer; obviously a "yes" would be what he wanted most but at least a "no" would have been better than Mizore being stunned beyond words.

Embarrassed, Tsukune looked away from Mizore. "Forgive me. I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, Mizore-chan." He closed his eyes and hoped that the day would instantly end - he felt so ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty that he was so upfront about the idea of having sex. How could he initiate it? That wasn't him. All the girls loved him for the fact that he was a gentleman. But as he tried to get up, Mizore held him still with her hand; gently but firmly, not meeting his eyes. Tears were gently trickling down her cheeks and landing on his shirt. _Oh shit... What'd I do?_ Tsukune thought to himself.

But to his surprise, she looked up into his eyes with a smile that brightly shone happiness to the world outside, brightening up the atmosphere instantly. She lunged into him and caught him off guard with a loving kiss, hooking her arms around his neck in the process and fully pushing her body on top of his. After being surprised, Tsukune instinctively shot his hands up to Mizore's waist, running his hands over her skin and her lower back. Mizore pulled away and whispered against his lips, "Why wait for tonight? Let's go to your dorm now... I need you, Tsukune."

At this point, the Tsukune back then would not have dared to even _think_ about the situation that he was in. A teenager with a small social life, if any, with no luck with girls whatsoever, was now with a girlfriend who wanted to give her first time to him. And it was at that very moment that he felt the greatest pride that a teenage boy could ever feel in any situation like this. So, with a smile and a nod, Mizore let him up after a quick passionate kiss, and he surprised her by swooping him up into his arms bridal style. A hushed gasp was ushered from Mizore's lips as she looked up at Tsukune, her cheeks covered with a reddish hue, her eyes sparkling.

"I know how much you wanted me to make you my wife, Mizore," Tsukune said. "So, today and tonight, I'm going to treat you as such."

Tsukune walked towards the railing of the roof of Yokai Academy and jumped over it without any difficulty, holding Mizore close to him as they accelerated down to the ground. As he hit the ground from the height that would have been slightly painful for most humans, Tsukune however remained in place, firm and sturdy where he landed. Once he had his sure footing, he took off in a full sprint toward the boys' dormitory with Mizore still held bridal style.

Mizore could only look in awe and admiration at the man of her dreams. She had admired him greatly even from the beginning because of the articles that he wrote in the Yokai newspaper: always told in the perspective of someone who was weak and alone - as if one was trying to find a way to survive with the cruelty of the ways of the world. And when she had first saw him, an above average looking boy, having a crush was inevitable. But what really solidified the emotion as being more than just simple puppy dog love was the incident with the teacher Katsubo. He had saved her from that cliff where her life would have ended and that would have been the last of Mizore Shirayuki.

The school grounds whizzed past them in a blur. The trees, tombstones that lined the main path from the school to the dormitories, and the sky itself were mere smudges of images with Tsukune sprinting as fast as he could - a trait no doubt due to the vampire blood flowing through his veins. After a minute that seemed to stretch onto eternity, Mizore would have had no objection if it did, despite how much she was looking forward on the idea of making love to Tsukune (the thought causing her to blush outwardly like mad), the new young couple arrived at his door.

"Hey, could you... uhmm..." Tsukune whispered, shyly and almost embarrassingly. Mizore looked up at him slightly confused, her head tilted to the left. _Why is she so cute when she does that? _"I need to get the key for the door but I can't reach it right now. But I still want to keep holding you, so-" He was cut off by Mizore as she immediately took the hint and wrapped her arms around his neck, latched her legs around his waist, and pulled herself up vertically, careful to not obstruct Tsukune's reach from his pocket that held his dorm room key. The teenage boy blushed tomato red as his girlfriend pulled herself completely flush against him, leaving no room between their bodies and he swore she could have felt his heart beating, trying to get out of his chest. Although he felt nervous, he boldly swooped his left arm underneath Mizore's butt, his forearm underneath her small cheeks while his hand was underneath her skirt feeling her thigh to scoop her up and hold her firmly there.

Mizore let out a small gasp as his hand felt her skin - the sensation itself ignited a fire in her belly; something that only Tsukune could put out - she pulled him into a deep kiss, almost slamming her lips straight into his. Her boyfriend let out a groan in response for two different reasons: one, the groan was one of pleasure and lust; two, he was getting frustrated and pissed off that he was fumbling with the key. Out of pure frustration or carnal desire, which one, neither was fully aware, he moved Mizore against his door with a loud thud as her back made the impact. A loud moan was ushered from her lips as she opened her eyes partially with a glazed look in her eye but immediately gave way to pure shock to what was in front of her. Tsukune had changed his appearance unknowingly; his overall appearance reminding her of a certain vampire that she accepted and feared altogether: ruby eyes with a thin black iris and shining silver hair that fell slightly in front of his eyes but the most prominent thing were his canines, slightly sharper and longer than the rest. Yet, there was still something sexy - almost beautiful about his appearance that Mizore could not resist.

Tsukune noticed the change in mood from her and held her close against the door, leaving the key in the lock. "Something wrong, Mizore?" he asked lovingly. His voice was deeper and more masculine with a sexier tinge that made the heat inside Mizore flare up again in her lower belly.

"No," she exhaled quietly. "But, you kind of changed a little bit." Tsukune looked at Mizore with a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled widely at this, knowing that even in his new state that he was able to go into because of Moka's blood fusions with him Tsukune never lost touch of his personality that Mizore fell in love with. She raised her hand up and created an icy mirror so that Tsukune was able to see his appearance and the change she mentioned. As the ice created a glossy, shiny surface to reflect back light, Tsukune peered into the mirror to see his vampire traits to dominant his appearance.

He chuckled a little bit and smiled towards Mizore. "Sorry about that," he apologized softly. "I'll change back in a moment."

"Don't. It's different, but I kind of like it," Mizore instantly replied with a blush on her cheeks. "Plus, you look really sexy and masculine in this form." Tsukune blushed outwardly at her comment and kissed her lips sweetly as he turned the key in its lock.

CLICK!

The key finally unlocked the door and the couple were able to make their way into Tsukune's room. Keeping Mizore flushed against his body and on his lips, he nudged the door gently open, although with his vampire form, it was more of a small kick, causing the door to slam against the wall. Mizore jumped a little bit in his arms pushing herself more into him and making the kiss go deeper than what was earlier intentioned but there were no complaints from either of them.

Moans quietly spread throughout the room as articles of clothing fell one by one. Mizore dropped her legs to the ground so she could stand but her lips never left Tsukune's. As they continued to gently tease each other's tongues with their own, Mizore slipped Tsukune's jacket off first as Tsukune slid his hands up Mizore's front underneath her sweater. Even though her black tank top felt like an impenetrable wall between his hand and her skin, the building warmth grew in intensity and was starting to spread more towards her sex. Tsukune quickly withdrew from the kiss as he pulled Mizore's sweater up and over her head as she pulled off his dress shirt. As soon as both respective clothes joined Tsukune's jacket on the floor, Mizore pulled Tsukune into another kiss as one hand trailed across his body, caressing each every muscle as the other seemed to tug at his pants; fiddling with and undoing the belt. It was her turn to temporarily disengage the kiss so that her tank top could be removed, which Tsukune hungrily did away with. Now with both teenagers half naked, the two didn't go after each other's lips like earlier. Instead, the two held each other tightly; Mizore's arms cradled around her boyfriend's neck and Tsukune's arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist - the two just simply standing close together, listening to each other's breaths, looking into each other's eyes. The look spoke thousands of words of love, longing, and desire.

"I love you, Mizore," Tsukune whispered. When those words were processed by both young lovers, their hearts stopped altogether. For Tsukune, it was the truth that had finally been let loose from his heart - he had finally made a decision and he did not regret it in the least. He knew now that this was the only girl that he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Granted, he still loved Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Kokoa but he did not _love _them the same way he loves Mizore now. The two emotions are just so different. For the _yuki-onna_, it was sheer delight that caught her off guard. How long had she waited for him to say that to only her? All of those thoughts and dreams she had of them two together making love, raising children, or simply lying next to each other flashed across her mind at a million miles an hour. The sudden realization that those dreams would now become reality within the near future made her heart soar.

"I love you too, my Tsukune," Mizore replied in a small whisper. She gently kissed his lips and reached down to his hand. She gently pulled him towards the bed and laid down facing Tsukune. He gently crawled over her, trailing kisses from her forehead down her face to her lips. Although her skin felt cool at first, it was a refreshing sensation that seemed to balance the rising heat his body was making in sheer anticipation. Tsukune kissed her lips softly and propped himself up above her by his elbows. He gazed lovingly into Mizore's eyes and a small smile crept up to his lips.

When she made eye contact with Tsukune, Mizore all of a sudden became shy and reserved, very much like the first day the two of them met. "What, Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she blushed. "You're making me embarrassed," she quietly added as she instinctively brought her arms up to cover herself. Tsukune chuckled at her cuteness - the action making him validate his choice even further. Keeping himself up with his left hand, Tsukune reached down with his right and gently stroke her arms slowly; gently pulling them away from her chest so that her beautiful body was fully exposed to him.

"Don't be shy, Mizore," Tsukune said. "You're so beautiful; you're my snow angel. And angels always shine so beautifully in their magnificence." He leaned down and kissed his way down her neck. Mizore closed her eyes and moaned, running her hands through his hair. As she felt his lips go further down, gently planting kisses on her shoulder, collar bone and then to her breasts, she lurched herself upward and nuzzled into his head, inhaling the smell of his shampoo. _God... He smells so go-!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt one erect nipple being gently pulled and sucked by his lips while the other was gently kneaded in between Tsukune's index and middle finger. Her eyes shot open on instinct as she moaned his name. "Tsukune..." The sound of his name being moaned only urged and aroused Tsukune even further. In order to not leave the other erect nipple neglected, he switched and began the same treatment and attention the former nipple had received. Mizore's moans came a little more frequently and for a girl known to be of few words, the sweet music was well received and accepted and Tsukune wanted to hear more of the same and then some. Thus, began his descent to Mizore's most private regions. For Mizore, her eyes instinctively closed and rolled to the back of her head, feeling his lips press against her skin within the blackness. With every single kiss that she could feel press against her skin, Mizore became more lost in the moment; loss of time, space, and mental awareness about any worries that any teenager experiences; _yokai _or human. Alas, for a time, she was unaware that the kisses had remained below her navel and that her skirt, belt, and stockings had been pulled off.

With the sudden realization, Mizore's face immediately turned to a bashful crimson red that would make a tomato green with envy. Her boyfriend, surely now her future husband, was looking up at her in his vampire form, hungry for her sex that lied barely protected by purple soft linen panties. Tsukune in turn, smiled gently and began to kiss around the lining of her undergarment. Her thighs, the outline of her pelvic area were all graced with his soft affection. Still, there was the more mature lustful desire that was all so obvious in his actions - a finger slip underneath her panty, a brush of the thumb over her sex, and maybe the soft push of the lips against the same spot. Mizore could feel her juices leaking out onto her underwear and she was also pretty damn sure Tsukune had noticed the gradual growing dampness coming from her. _So far... So good... _Tsukune smirked to himself.

"Would you quit with the teasing, Tsukune?!" Mizore exhaled exasperatedly with a hand intertwined with the hairs on his head. Tsukune smiled against the soft fabric on her and kissed her skin gently. He slid his hands above her purple, lavender striped panty, hooking his fingers in between the soft fabric and her skin and began the fall of the one thing blocking him from tasting Mizore for the first time. After a quick pull down and a toss to the other dejected pieces of clothing, Tsukune gently spread Mizore's legs open, placing each leg on his shoulders. Mizore could only watch in heated anticipation - her eyes were wide and her breaths came in quick, ragged spurts - as he leaned in and dragged the tip of his tongue on her opening.

"Unh!" moaned Mizore out so loudly that it surprised Tsukune; how could a soft-spoken, quiet girl moan so energetically?! For Mizore, the new sensation sent waves of electricity throughout her body and nervous system. This new sensation that she felt was overwhelming and this wasn't something that girls considered to be this intense - this good. She had overheard from other girls (whilst stalking Tsukune no doubt) that oral sex was only supposed to be a "warm-up" for the actual event. But what Tsukune had just did in that split second was almost enough to drive Mizore all the way to her breaking point.

"Tsukune?" she barely forced out of her mouth. That gentle flick was infinitely better to her own work when she had some restless nights about Tsukune and her eventual own self-discovery had led her to more and more longer nights. She had imagined so much about the two of them and how exactly the love making would go; Tsukune would be gentle and tender, his actions greatly reflecting his personality. Tsukune on top of her, beneath her, behind her even...

"Yes, Mizore?" replied the teenage boy with a large smile on his lips.

"This is your first time, right?"

Tsukune tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously. "Yes." He paused for a moment and poke his head above her belly so Mizore could see him in her vision in between her C-cup breasts. "Why do you ask, my love?"

Mizore grew red again and sighed inwardly when he used that title on her. "Because, it felt so good... You hit the right spot immediately and I thought that you've had... practice," she said embarrassingly. Granted, Tsukune was innocent but the young man had a talent of attracting many girls (and women for that matter as she briefly remembered when her and Kurumu's mothers showed up at school that one time) who would just love to give their first time to Tsukune. In response to this query, he smiled softly and crawled back up to Mizore and loomed above her. He cupped her cheek tenderly and gazed into her eyes.

"You're my first girlfriend Mizore. And I love you so much. I am happy that I am your first and you are mine and I intend you to be my last as well," Tsukune told Mizore. "So, my answer is no, I've had no practice whatsoever." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Now, please let me pleasure you, my snow angel."

With that being said, Mizore said nothing else, too happy to protest or answer him. He was so sweet, caring, gentle, respectful, honorable, and selfless -all ideal qualities that Mizore longed for in a husband. Mizore knew with the small window of opportunity for pregnancy that her race had, if Tsukune had not picked her, she would be forced to marry another man and bear his child for the sake of the continuation of her race. If Mizore wished for anything, it was a marriage out of love, not circumstance. And now, she was assured she was going to have it.

Tsukune had gone back down to Mizore's womanhood and repeated the same movement with his tongue. The tip of his tongue gently slid up and down on Mizore's opening, gently teasing the inner lips to part away from each other. Tsukune could already taste her love juices as they were already starting to leak profusely and he had not been doing this for five minutes. Mizore's eyes had again closed on their own instinctively and rolled into the back of her head. Her breathing had quickened and became raspier – each quick exhale and moan was consistent with the flick of Tsukune's tongue on her opening. Tsukune then moved his head forward into her, pushing the top of his tongue onto the whole of her opening, teasing Mizore by barely sliding the tip in and out. Mizore quickly reached down and forcibly pulled Tsukune more into her pubic area and started moving her hips into a gyrating motion. Tsukune couldn't believe what was happening to him; here he was, eating out a girl that he had loved deeply for months now, the two were officially dating now, and she seemed to be enjoying the sensation and action more than he was. He let out a deep moan as his upper lip brushed against her clitoris, sending small little vibrations that shocked Mizore as if they were tremors from an earthquake.

"Ahh!" Mizore moaned out loudly once again. "Tsu- Tsuku- Tsukune!" Her moans became erratic and less controlled, a sure sign of her reaching her peak. She knew she was reaching her orgasm soon; at this rate, she was surprised she hadn't already exploded into Tsukune's mouth yet, the only thing that she was waiting so anxiously for was the huge rush of euphoria that would envelop her. _Oh my God! _Mizore thought to herself. _I'm so close… Tsukune… Don't stop! _She didn't know if Tsukune had also achieved the ability to read minds or be able to read her body's language but he increased the intensity of his licking and moaning, gently bobbing his head up and down so that the flat surface of his tongue was brushing her opening with his saliva. He could taste her; something that could remind him of something so familiar and yet bring about such remoteness was this new flavor that his taste buds were discovering. The only conclusion was a single word: Mizore. It was her own distinct taste. A thought crossed his mind that made him grin inwardly: I could get used to this. Then, feeling a little daring and hoping to bring his girlfriend to her orgasm quicker, he slid half of his tongue into her.

"Nngh!" Mizore yelped out as she lurched forward into Tsukune, the action also forcing herself down onto his tongue, and grabbed a fistful of his hair to steady herself. As Tsukune's tongue went deeper into Mizore, he felt how tight she was. Her walls, slippery and wet with all of her juices, wrapped around his tongue as if they were holding onto dear life from falling or sliding off. Tsukune's inner sexual desire kicked into overdrive as he began to give his tongue quick deep thrusts into Mizore's pussy, moaning into her as he did it. With each and every thrust, the walls clamped down harder and as Mizore exhaled forcibly and quickly every time his tongue penetrated her, she unintentionally pulled his tongue more into her opening. It didn't take long for Mizore to finally climax all over Tsukune's tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… AAAAAAHHHH!" Mizore screamed loudly into the air as she felt her body grow as taut as a wire as the floodgates of her sex opened and spilled outward. Tsukune's eyes shot open as he felt Mizore's juices suddenly erupt out onto his mouth, her sex slowly spewing out the fruit of his efforts. A content and prideful look covered his face as he slowly cleaned up the leftover bodily fluid with his tongue, gently lapping up what missed his mouth. He glanced up to his girlfriend. Mizore was breathing slowly and deeply, a desperate attempt to slow down her heartbeat and regain control of her body. Her heart had pounded in her chest, her lungs desperately trying to suck in as much oxygen into her body, the adrenaline coursing through her blood because of the shot of impulses that her nerves were giving off from womanhood; the interpretation of what Tsukune's tongue was doing to her had brought her a euphoria that she had never experienced before.

Tsukune crawled back up to Mizore's lips and gently pressed his against hers. Both lovers closed their eyes, happily soaking in the slower tempo that filled the space between them. Tsukune smiled softly at Mizore. "Was it good for you, Mizore?"

Mizore smirked back up at him with a playful tint of lust behind her stare. "What do you think?"

"Is that a 'no'?" Tsukune teased back at her. Mizore giggled with a large smile on her face and reached up to the back of his head and pulled him down into a loving kiss.

"Tsukune, make love to me," Mizore whispered against his lips. A sharp exhale escaped their lips as they felt the tip of his manhood rub against her now very wet opening. Even just a small brush of it was enough treatment to be rewarded with a moan. But still, Tsukune still didn't go any further than brushing the tip. He knew for all girls, _yokai _or human, the first time always, always hurts. And the last thing he wanted to do was to bring the one he loves pain – no matter how much both of them say they can take it or how far they look past it.

Mizore knew this; of course he would not enter her so quickly, he was too sweet to do that. She gave a soft smile and gently caressed Tsukune's cheek.

"It's okay… I'm ready and I don't regret this decision at all. Just be gentle, please?" Mizore asked. Tsukune looked into Mizore's eyes with a conflicted look on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Tsukune positioned himself slowly so that he could slide in as gently as possible. "I'm sorry if it hurts, Mizore." And with that, the tip of his manhood slowly slid into Mizore. But it was with great difficulty that Tsukune didn't explode at that instant! She was so tight – perhaps even tighter when he was pleasuring her orally. Mizore's walls had instantly wrapped themselves around his head pulling him deeper into him. Tsukune slowly ventured forward until he hit something. _This is it…_ he thought to himself – the sign of Mizore's virginity. He slowly looked up at Mizore, again trying to confirm her approval to continue. Granted, he was already in this position and there was no turning back (not that he wanted to anyway) but he just wanted to make sure. That's who he was and Mizore loved him for it. So with a quick nod, Mizore gave him the reassurance and approval he was looking for. He quickly and sweetly pressed his lips against hers as he broke through her hymen and slid all the way up to his hilt.

_She's so tight! _Tsukune mentally screamed. He could only moan against her lips as he felt her insides moisten, tighten, and rhythmically massage his manhood as he penetrated Mizore. Pained moans and tears crept from Mizore as she felt Tsukune enter her. Tsukune placed his forehead against Mizore's and didn't move, too scared and too worried about what his girlfriend was feeling right now.

"I'm okay Tsukune," Mizore breathed out quietly. "Just please wait." The couple stayed like that for a few moments, breathing in each other's smell; relishing their first union as one. Tsukune waited patiently for Mizore's pain to subside and the permission to keep going.

"Okay, Tsukune…" Mizore whispered to him. "I'm ready. Make me yours."

Tsukune kissed her lips gently as he slowly began to move back and forth, never pulling out more than halfway. The tempo he kept was a gentle one, never trying to force the moment nor rush it so that it ended quickly. He slid his hands underneath Mizore's shoulders onto the bed to prop himself up and give him the leverage and balance to maintain his rhythm. Mizore's moans of pleasure and ragged breathing were used as a marker to time his thrusts. At first, she was too overwhelmed to do much than just soak in the waves of pleasure and sensations that were coursing through her body and the realization that her dreams were becoming reality. For a time, her muscles wouldn't respond to her mind – too weak to move with and against Tsukune's perfectly timed thrusts into her. Eventually, she was able to will herself to push her pelvis against his; moving against him as he pushed into her and away from him as he pulled away. After the slow tempo was finally perfected by the couple, the pace gradually began to escalate, instinct taking over instead of deliberate timing. Tsukune's thrust became faster and harder, pushing Mizore down and forward with each push; Mizore's grunts and moans turning into pants of passion and lust.

"Tsu- Tsu- Tsukune!" panted Mizore in between thrusts. She could feel his manhood, now bulging within her as she tightened her walls around, rubbing against a specific spot within her; every time she felt him hit that spot, electricity surged to her nervous system to notify her of the growing wave that was similar to the one earlier but now on a much larger, grander scale.

Tsukune could feel himself now building up; a pressure that he had occasionally experienced on some nights when he was feeling aroused but too shy to ask any of the girls to help him with it was coming once again. He tried to will himself to stop the imminent rush to come crashing through from him into Mizore but Tsukune knew that eventually that the dam would break, and that it would break soon.

"Mizore- " Tsukune grunted. "I'm..."

"Me t- me too Tsukune!" Mizore panted to him.

"I'm not wearing a-" Tsukune began to explain, a little worried that he would force Mizore into a position that he was unsure that the both of them would be unable to handle.

"It's okay Tsukune," Mizore reassured him. "Please don't hold back for my sake… It's what I want."

Tsukune looked down at Mizore and he could tell she meant every word. The love she had for him and the preparation of what may come if they were to go through with what will happen within the next few moments was written in her eyes. He couldn't deny her anything; not here, not then, and most definitely not now. Tsukune didn't know what it was but it told him one thing: whatever happens, everything will be okay. He smiled softly at Mizore and buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent and her shampoo as he pounded into her. The rush that was building in both of them was now beginning to break the dam that was holding both of them back.

Moans and screams of pleasure soon filled the room and possibly the rest of the boys' dormitory.

"Mizore!"

"Tsukune!"

"Mizore!"

"Tsukune!"

"MIZORE!" "TSUKUNE!"

After their final moans finally subsided, time seemed to stop for only them. With the couple still joined as one, they simply relished the atmosphere that the climax of their lovemaking had left them in. Each of them suddenly felt the love and bond growing between them, creating a union that Mizore and Tsukune felt that nothing would ever be able to break. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled sweetly and a sense of reassurance to each other, verified with a loving kiss. Tsukune slowly pulled out of Mizore and laid next to her, sliding his arm underneath her neck to hold her close. Mizore moved onto her side and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him, hooking them behind his back and nuzzled into his neck. Tsukune leaned down and kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I love you Mizore…"

"I love you too, Tsukune…"

As Mizore shifted herself closer and more into Tsukune's body, Tsukune could only lie still as he thought about what had happened the past couple of years he has been at Yokai Academy. Now, he knew he wouldn't change anything one bit. All of the near death experiences, fights, and confrontations were all worth it; he had Mizore now and that is all that mattered to him. He closed his eyes and a smile crept onto his face. He wasn't scared anymore and he felt like he could take on anything.

Mizore was about to ask Tsukune something when he heard his steady breathing and a quiet snore escape his nostrils. She stifled her giggling (barely) by burying her face into his neck and smiled happily. She glanced down and smiled at her belly.

_Hopefully… _were her thoughts as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A.N.: Oh my god! I'm alive! But all joking aside, I am so sorry that this took me forever to put up. I sure hope this chapter more than makes up for the lack of consistency I've had with keeping this fanfiction up. School is really overwhelming right now and for the first time in my life, I hate math. *_* What?! An Asian-American hates math?! -_- Calculus II is a pain in the ass and it doesn't help that your teacher has a heavy Chinese accent and doesn't seem to be consistent with NOT making mistakes during lectures. Makes the class all the more confusing. **

**Anyways, this fanfiction is far from over so don't worry. I am not going to leave any of you disappointed (I hope. -_-). Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible and I have it already planned out. Just need to put the words in order for it to make sense. ^_^**

**Until then, see you all!**

**xshashimoto**


End file.
